What's a Fried Twinkie Among Friends?
by P.J. Murphy
Summary: Written for LiveJournal's Jellie Carnival Challenge. A frustrated Ellie Bartowski needs an outlet for her anger. John Casey helps her indulge in a little guilty pleasure. ***M-RATED***, adults only, sexual descriptions and content.


_Here's another entry into the **Jellie Carnival Challenge** on LiveJournal. This time, it's a Fried Twinkie. A staple at any carnival these days, as we all know. Although it sounds like a bad idea, it's a bit of a guilty pleasure to have one. Nobody in their right mind would eat those every day; it's just something we allow ourselves from time to time. That's the metaphor for this little tale of John Casey and Ellie Bartowski._

_This is definitely M-rated. If sexual descriptions and language bother you, feel free to peruse another story. I won't be offended, I promise._

_If you stay, please review when you're done and let me know what you thought of it._

_Thanks!_

_**

* * *

Echo Park  
**__**August 14, 2010  
**__**3:00 PM**_

Casey ran to the monitors after hearing glass shattering for the second time. He briefly checked Chuck and Sarah's apartment, only to remember they were out of town. He switched the monitor over to Ellie and Devon's apartment.

_Oh this can't be good_, he thought.

Ellie was twenty levels of furious and making quick work of the glassware one of Devon's aunts gave them for a wedding gift. To be fair, even Casey knew how gaudy the set of glasses was, so there was no material loss in what Ellie was doing. Of course, he was concerned she was actually throwing glasses around. He had been concerned about her ever since she found out about everything.

After twenty years working for the government, Casey had to deal with every category of civilian imaginable. He dealt with the egomaniacs, the debutantes who knew too much, the nerdy scientists who wanted to eat and sleep in front of the blackboard, and the do-gooders on steroids, who tried to do more than they were capable of. Although he had to admit the man he guarded from that last group for the past three years showed him more than all those other assets combined.

But Chuck's abilities meant the government used him more than any other asset. The success Chuck, Sarah, and he had in the field put them in constant danger. And people paid the price for that, especially Chuck and Ellie's father. To find out your family had been living a lie for so many years would be tough for any person to take. But Ellie also had to witness her father's murder and Chuck's capture. And she helped rescue him. There were few civilians he respected more than Ellie and Devon Woodcomb.

Casey crossed the courtyard and gently knocked on the door. One more glass met an early demise before Ellie came to the door. She opened the door, and her hair caught across her face combined with her reddened eyes told Casey everything he needed to know. In spite of that, the woman was still gorgeous in Casey's eyes. He would never act on it, of course, even though he had been called upon to seduce a few married women in his duties before. Protecting the too-caring-for-her-own-good physician was far from the most annoying thing he ever had to do.

"What can I do for you, John?" she asked in a soft voice, trying to act as if nothing was wrong.

Casey was a little hesitant. Caring and sweet were not his forte, and clearly this situation required it. "I…I just wanted to see if you were OK. You seem a little…upset."

"What makes you say that?" Although Ellie tried to play it off, neither of them were buying it.

"The…walls…in these apartments aren't as soundproof as you might want."

Ellie looked down and tried not to let her emotions come to the surface, but she was losing the battle.

"I'm just…I've been trying to get used to all of this. Chuck's relationship with Sarah being a lie, you're this government hitman who had to protect him, Morgan and Devon keeping me in the dark all that time. I just…I'm having a hard time…"

Casey looked down at his shoes. Very few people could make him do that. "Ellie, everybody did that for your…"

"Don't tell me it was for my own protection! I don't want to hear that excuse anymore! I don't give a damn if the entire Chinese army would have come after me if I found out! I've spent a lifetime trying to figure out what went wrong! Why our mother left, why our father was never there for us, why Chuck flunked out of Stanford, all of it! I am sick and tired of it!"

"Ellie!" Casey used his best commanding voice to try to get her to focus. Aside from a few psychology courses in college, he was not the expert on dealing with emotional people. But this was a simple matter of getting Ellie to realize the positive.

"Sorry," Casey continued in a much softer voice. "Answer me this: you always wanted to be a doctor, right?" Ellie nodded. "You always hoped you'd fall in love and get married? You always hoped Chuck would find someone special?"

"Yes," she softly replied.

Casey shrugged. "All of those things happened. You save lives on a daily basis, you're married to a good man, and Chuck and Sarah have been in love with each other since day 1, even if they didn't know it. Believe me: there's a world of people out there who never accomplish as much as you and they got so many chances that weren't given to you. You went out and earned it. Nothing was handed to you. That makes it so much better."

Casey was actually surprised by what he said. He didn't realize he had it in him. That Bartowski influence had rubbed off on him.

Ellie smiled. "You're right, John. I'm sorry, I shouldn't be…"

Casey put his hand up. "No need to apologize, Ellie. What you had to go through is a lot to ask of anyone."

"It's just…I still…well, what do you do when you are stressed out? I mean, this job has to get to you sometimes, doesn't it?"

"More often than I care to admit. And I'd appreciate you not telling Chuck or Sarah about that."

She gave a little laugh. Casey always found that an endearing quality of Ellie's. "What do you do to relieve stress?"

"Actually, it's your tax dollars at work. They put operatives through a battery of psychological tests and try to match up hobbies that are best suited for them. For me, they discovered I like to care for plants. Bonsai trees, to be exact."

"Does it help?" Ellie was curious.

Casey scoffed a bit, but it was directed more at how well the Bonsai trees helped Casey with his stress. "Not enough, I'm afraid."

Ellie looked down at the ground. "Damn. I was hoping you might have some pointers. Just…something the average person doesn't know. I mean, you have all that training, right?"

"Ellie, you of all people, I'm sure, took plenty of psych courses as part of your medical training. You don't need any big psycho-analysis or a visit to a shrink. You just need to let loose. Do something for yourself. Find some guilty pleasure you might have. Think about it: is there something you always want to do but can't while Devon's around? A TV show he hates? Go to movies he doesn't like?"

Ellie was silent for a moment. Then a smile lit up her entire face. Casey always liked that smile. She looked at her attire. "Let me go put something nicer on, and we'll go."

"Sure," Casey replied, although he was uncertain what Ellie had in mind. He waited patiently for her.

_**Sherman Oaks, CA  
**__**August 14, 2010  
**__**4:00 PM**_

Casey had to laugh. And this was a laugh he hadn't let out in twenty years. He was so glad Ellie got to hear it.

"I should have guessed this would be your guilty pleasure."

Casey and Ellie stood outside the hot dog stand, where their fried Twinkies were being prepared. Any traces of anger Ellie had previously were completely gone. Casey always had a soft spot for Ellie, and it was his pleasure to help her take this tiny walk on the wild side.

Casey remained in the same attire he was before: a tight black t-shirt and blue jeans. Ellie was also wearing blue jeans, but they were so tight on her, eating a fried Twinkie was definitely a risky proposition in them. But since he saw her in hospital scrubs nine times out of ten, to see her in jeans that accented her curves was certainly a welcome addition. The tight white blouse she was wearing, unbuttoned enough to show ample cleavage, certainly didn't hurt either. The only two other times he saw Ellie in provocative clothing were in the middle of missions, and difficult missions at that. He was still a bit perturbed by that. What a waste of a bikini.

Their fried Twinkies arrived, and John handed the clerk $10 for them and a couple of sodas.

"John, you didn't have to pay for these," Ellie admonished him.

"It was the least I could do. You helped rescue Chuck, Sarah, and me from that armored van. I probably owe you a few boxes of these at the minimum."

Ellie laughed. "First of all, how many times did you save my life? More than a few, right? Second of all, if I was able to keep boxes of these around the apartment, I wouldn't have to sneak out now while Devon is visiting his parents."

Casey nodded. "Point taken. Devon carries the health thing a bit too far sometimes."

Ellie shook her head. "Not that I'm complaining about the results, but the only thing I'm interested in riding in that house is him."

Casey wasn't expecting that. He gave a laugh of approval, but his mind was still trying to register Ellie making such a statement. It wasn't in her nature to do so. Perhaps she was more stressed out than he originally thought.

Ellie dipped her Twinkie in some syrup that came with the cardboard container. She ran her tongue along the Twinkie to get some of the syrup off of it. Casey averted his eyes, as he didn't want Ellie to feel uncomfortable having him watch her do that. He took a small bite into his own Twinkie. He had to admit it was pretty good, but there was no way he could make a habit of this. It took far too much effort to lose weight without a good diet at his age.

He looked back at Ellie, who was now taking a bite out of her Twinkie. The tip of her tongue then went around the Twinkie to get the cream filling inside. Casey had to admit this was starting to turn him on. His fiancée, Kathleen, used to tease him sometimes at the ice cream shop the same way. If Ellie knew she was doing that, she didn't let it show. But Casey never saw anybody eat a Twinkie that slow.

"Is the Twinkie helping, Ellie?" Casey asked as casually as he could.

"A little," she replied. "I guess I'm still so frustrated. At Chuck, at Devon, at myself. I kept wondering why they didn't trust me with what Chuck was actually doing. But now that I think about it, I was stupid enough to think you were a drunken pervert for the past year. And you kept doing your job anyway. I mean, how do you even tolerate…"

"Ellie, stop." Casey put his hand gently on her arm, hoping that little bit of connection would help calm her. Ellie looked into Casey's eyes as he continued. "You did nothing wrong. This was a tough situation, and I had to help Devon because the man just can't lie to you. If I was with you, I probably couldn't lie to you, either. You have a lot more courage and integrity than most of the people I've dealt with on this job. And that's on top of the fact you are one of the smartest and easily one of the prettiest people I've ever…"

Ellie dropped the Twinkie and leaped into Casey's arms, kissing him hard and wrapping her arms around his neck. The feeling sent a shockwave through Casey he hadn't felt in ages. He started reciprocating her kiss, running his fingers through her soft hair.

His rational mind started to pull his lips away. "Ellie, this is stupid. We shouldn't be doing this…"

His words fell on deaf ears as Ellie wrapped her legs around him and kissed him even harder. She was overcome with a wave of carnal lust that was sweeping her stress away. She kissed and nibbled all along Casey's neck.

"Ellie…"

Ellie looked into Casey's eyes, and those illuminated caramel eyes showed nothing but determination. "John, I need this. I need you. I want you right now."

Casey quickly walked back to a picnic table set up in the alley behind the hot dog stand. He was breathing hard from Ellie's passionate kissing. "Ellie, we can't…"

Ellie reached down to pull Casey's shirt up. She leaned back while straddling Casey to pull it completely off of him. She immediately pressed up against his bare chest.

"Now, John!" Ellie pulled her own shirt off, refusing to be denied. Casey was starting to lose the battle of wills. Ellie had a body that should have been entering bikini contests, not fighting to bring people back to life.

Ellie lunged at Casey's lips with her own and slid her tongue inside his mouth to tickle at his as she took his hands and put them on her breasts. Casey couldn't resist anymore, as the woman he helped protect for three years was offering herself to him and wouldn't take no for an answer. His hands caressed and squeezed her ample breasts as his fingers brushed across her nipples. Ellie moaned in his mouth as she teased the tip of his tongue with her own. Her hands reached back to unclasp her bra and she shook it free, giving Casey unfettered access to her full breasts. Casey immediately started kissing down her chest, giving little licks with his tongue as his tongue grazed across her nipples. Ellie screamed as she bordered on hyperventilation, grabbing Casey's head to push more of her breast into his mouth. Casey was more than happy to suck hard on her nipples, flicking at them with the tip of his tongue. It was sending Ellie into a frenzy.

She pulled his face up to hers to kiss him again as she unbuttoned her jeans and pulled the zipper down. She took Casey's hand and slid it inside. Casey immediately went to work massaging her clit. Ellie moaned and moved her body up against Casey's hand. The feeling was intense.

"Oh, God. You must have been taught to do stuff like this, right? Kind of a James Bond, seduce women sort of thing?"

"There are classes, yes," Casey breathlessly replied.

Ellie's eyes lit up. She pulled her jeans the rest of the way down.

"Mmmm, please John. Please make me come."

Casey took the hint and pulled her shoes off, followed by the jeans. He started kissing along her legs as she wriggled out of her panties. She lay back on the picnic bench, her naked form a truly lustful sight to anybody who might have walked by…and Casey was surprised nobody had. He ran his tongue along her inner thigh, and Ellie was already beginning to squirm. The heat emanating from her essence was noticeable, even on a warm day like his. Casey knew she was at the edge, and it was time to send her over it. His fingers danced along her moist folds, massaging and teasing Ellie, as he ran his tongue slowly and sensuously across her clitoris. Ellie grabbed the table with both hands as Casey started running his tongue all over her heated sex. Ellie moans were starting to turn into cries of pleasure. Casey flicked the tip of his tongue at her clit, teasing it relentlessly, while he slid two fingers deep inside of her. Ellie cried out at the sensations Casey was giving her. She was building to an amazing climax, and Casey increased the speed of his fingers sliding in and out of her, finding and working her g-spot. He massaged her clit with his lips and tongue, and his fingers wiggled around deep inside her womanhood. Ellie's body lifted from the table as she cried out, her body spasming in the best orgasm she had in a long time. Waves of pleasure rolled through her body as she released. She kept screaming Casey's name as the intense feeling ran through her body.

Finally, she lay back on the table, her naked body bathed in sweat. Casey gently kissed his way up her body, paying close attention to her breasts, until he was looking at her face. She opened her eyes and was awestruck.

"THAT'S what I needed, John," she panted as she tried to breathe normally.

"You're right," Casey replied. "You just had a lot of energy that needed to be released somehow. Still the best way to do it."

He gave Ellie a gentle kiss and started to get off of her. She wrapped her arms around his neck and locked her legs around his waist.

"Where do you think you're going?"

Casey looked confused. "I…I was just going to let you…"

Ellie turned them over so she was on top. She kissed him hard and teased his lips with her tongue. She looked at him with a very lustful gaze. She ran her hands down his chest and stomach.

"Now it's your turn."

Casey was feeling a bit uncomfortable. He didn't feel guilty anymore about helping her achieve an orgasm, but this was a different story.

"Ellie, you don't…"

She made quick work of his belt and unzipped his pants. "Oh, yes I do. Time to show you what I learned."

She kissed and licked Casey all over his chest and stomach, her eyes never leaving his. She slid her hand inside his underwear and wrapped it around his hardening manhood. She stroked it slowly, running her fingers over the tip as she flicked her tongue all over Casey's skin.

She moved up to look Casey in the face as she slid his pants down. "I noticed you watching me eat that Twinkie, John," she said with a raunchy look on her face.

Casey was shocked. He didn't think she saw him. "I…uh,"

She smiled. "Why do you think I was eating it so slowly? Normally I could eat four of those in a row."

She wriggled her way down his body until she was at his waist. She took his hardened erection in her hand and kept stroking it. She looked him right in the eyes as her tongue licked from the bottom all the way to the tip. She swirled her tongue around the head, just like she licked the syrup off the Twinkie. She teased him as much as he teased her earlier by flicking at the tip of his cock with the tip of her tongue. Now it was time for Casey to moan and squirm, and Ellie was enjoying having the hardened NSA assassin completely under her control. She took his steel pole and slid it into her warm, eager mouth. She started moving her mouth up and down on him, tasting him, reveling in what she was doing to him. She always had a bit of a crush on the stoic, dangerous, and intimidating John Casey. She was certainly enjoying the chance to pleasure him, especially given what he just did to her.

"Ellie, you don't…stop…"

Ellie sucked harder on his cock and bobbed her head up and down even faster. "The more you tell me to stop, John, the harder I'm going to make you come," she replied in the throes of sexual dominance.

She grabbed Casey's ass and went into overdrive to bring Casey over the edge. She took him deep down her throat, the results of which made Casey moan louder than she ever heard from him. She started stroking him as she sucked and licked just the head of his stiff erection. She could feel him moving under her, his hips thrusting upward to meet her playful mouth.

She could sense he was close, and she started pumping him hard and fast with her hand while sucking hard on him. Casey was panting hard and calling out her name. His entire body lifted off the table as he was rocked by a powerful orgasm. Two years of pent-up frustration was released all in that moment, and Ellie kept stroking and licking him until the ripples of pleasure she gave him abated and his hardened rod became soft inside her mouth. She finally released him and slid her naked body over his. She moved up to look him in the eyes.

"Wow, and I thought I had a lot of pent-up frustration. How long has it been, John?"

Casey looked away for a moment. "Two years," he replied quietly.

Ellie was floored. "My God. That is way too long for anyone. How did you manage?"

Casey shrugged. "You get used to it, I suppose."

Ellie smiled and kissed all over his neck and chest. Her hand reached down to massage his cock again. "Are you sure you got it out of your system? Because I'd be more than happy to…"

Casey gently pulled her hand away from him and smiled. "I'm not sure I could handle another wild session like that. I think I should quit while I'm ahead."

Ellie laughed. It was a melodious sound to Casey. "I'm glad I was able to do for you what you did for me."

Casey gave her a smile, one he hadn't felt in a long time. "I always thought Devon was a very lucky man to have met you. Now I'm convinced beyond any shadow of a doubt."

Ellie gently ran her hand across Casey's cheek. She gave him a soft, lingering kiss. "Thank you for being there for me. Not just today, but watching out for my family."

Casey gently ran his fingers through her hair. "It's always been my honor to do so. And it will always be."

Casey and Ellie got off the table and quietly put their clothes back on. He ordered four more fried Twinkies to go. Devon wouldn't be back until Monday. Ellie deserved to enjoy her guilty pleasure until then.


End file.
